


Keeping the shirt on

by Dmonius



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got inspired while I watched the first episode "Broken Bow". There was much potential in Trip's line "Keep your shirt on, lieutenant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the shirt on

Keeping the shirt on

 

“Sir, I am fairly certain that we need those plasma injectors.” Reed had raised his voice and walked closer towards the Commander. “I am not sure –“

Trip just sighed and tried to smile. “Keep your shirt on, _loo-tenant_. We will get all supplies on time, I can assure you.”

There was a vein on Reed's forehead (not to mention the rather stern, threatening look on his face). He sighed as well and shook his head. “I need those injectors asap.” Trip pushed up his brow and Reed added his “Sir” a moment thereafter.

Trip lost his smile and came closer toward the smaller Brit. They were only decimetres away now. “I heard you, lieutenant,” he replied and slightly mocked the British accent. “Keep your shirt on, will you? That's an order.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Reed turned away and slowly walked out of engineering; Trip would have expected him to storm out of the room, but the man knew how to keep his dignity. Trip stared back and shook his head.

 

Two days later, Reed found a box containing all the plasma injectors he needed. Commander Tucker had probably ordered his subordinates to bring it half an hour before Reed's shift started, but he was not the one to complain. When he was halfway through the installation, the com system beeped.

“Commander Tucker to Lieutenant Reed.”

Reed pressed the button and replied, “Reed here, Sir.”

“I want you to come over to Deck 3, section B-10. You have to take the jeffries tube. Make it quick.”

A rather unusual request – Reed was not even through with his shift nor his work. “Aye, Sir. May I ask what for?”

“You'll see.”

“Aye, Sir.” Reed turned off the com system and walked out of the door.

 

Trip was resting on the ship's outer hull when Reed appeared in the tube. He looked up sceptically and remained down on the ground, down on the gravity.

“Sir?”

“Come up, here.”

“I might need to know how you got up there in the first place, Sir.”

“Ensign Mayweather called it a sweet spot. It's halfway between the artificial gravity generator and the bow plate. It reverses the gravity in this section. I thought you might enjoy this.”

“I see.” Reed remained where he was. Trip rolled his eyes and made an impatient gesture.

“Just push yourself up, loo-tenant.”

“I'm not sure that is a good idea, Sir.”

“Do it.”

“I suppose that's an order?”

“You bet.”

Reed pushed himself up and slowly floated towards the hull. He showcased excellent body control when he reached his destination and easily assumed a position familiar to Trip's. Trip's was still drumming from his encounter with the hull a few hours ago.

“What is it you want, Sir?” Reed asked.

Trip needed a pause. “I wanted to apologize,” he said, then. “For being rude, earlier.”

“Apology accepted, Sir,” Reed replied.

Tucker was waiting and even though he intended not to do so, he slightly shook his head. Hopefully, Reed didn't notice the expectation.

Reed then added: “And I am sorry, too, Sir. I should have been more patient. After all, those were just plasma injectors.”

Trip smiled. “Now that's that settled: do you like it here?”

“You mean on the ship, Sir?”

“Drop the 'Sir'. We're not on duty. But yes.”

“Actually, Sir, I am on duty right now. But yes, again, Sir.”

Trip sighed and got used to it right now. “Sure, Mr. Reed. I just spoke to the Captain and we both noticed that you've … that you've haven't loosened up a little, that's all.”

Reed smiled. “I will first thing after my shift is over, Sir.”

“Promised?”

“Promised, Sir.”

“Right. Perfect.” Trip did it again. He didn't look at the other men when he wanted to make his offer. Hesitating.

“Perfect for what, Sir?” Now he had him where he wanted him, so all he had to do was make his approach.

Trip forced his head and looked at Reed. “When does your shift end?”

“At 1800, Sir.”

“Would you mind having a cup of coffee in the mess hall? With me? We haven't had a chance to get to know each other.”

“I'm afraid I have to decline, Sir.”

Trip felt the force pushing his head away, but he was resilient. “Already got plans? What about tomorrow night?”

“No, Sir.” Reed pushed himself back into the tube and landed with his feet on the ladder.

“Then why not?” Trip called and looked down, away from the lieutenant.

Reed looked up and caught his eye. “It's just that I do not date superior officers. I'm sorry, Sir, but remember, you told me to keep my shirt on. I have a shift to finish. See you on duty.”

 


End file.
